The Hardest Decision of my Life
by Demigod wars
Summary: 5 Years ago I left camp. Now i coming back and it may kill me. I left the love of my life and no one knows why except me and the one who did it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does

It's been 5 years since I've seen Annabeth and camp. I was 17 when I left. I left right after I broke her heart, and couldn't force myself to ever go back. That is until Chiron IM'd me and begged me to come back and be the sword instructor. I had initially turned him down, but after him calling me every day I finally gave in and agreed.

I was out of collage for the semester and wouldn't go back for another year. I over the years I've had more monsters attack me than probably anyone, and it showed with my skill. As far as I knew Annabeth had moved on probably through with college. She always did want to be an architect I wondered if her goal succeeded. I thought about this on my drive from New York to Camp-Half-blood. After the war my dad had gifted me a truck. It was an F-150 Velociraptor, with a few modifications of course, such as the body was made of Celestial Bronze, windows and tires were unbreakable and the motor was enhanced by Hephaestus so it would run about 220, and cops couldn't see me.

As I pulled in to the camps drive I hit my door opener for the garage door to open. Some children of Hephaestus made it for those of us who could drive. As I got out I was greeted by an old friend

"Percy long time no see" Nico said as he locked up his jet black Corvette.

"Yea, it's been a long time" I told him.

"That little gift do you any good over the years?" he asked me

"No kiddin, it's safed my neck more than once, actually I've got towards I use both of them when a monster attacks" I told him with a laugh

See on my eighteenth birthday Nico had brought me an obsidian dagger about 18 inches long. It was forged in the forges of his dad's palace, the same place where Lord Hades's sword was forged. Then he made it similar to riptide it would change into a pocketknife I loved it, but I liked riptide a lot better. When I fought monsters now I wielded dual blades, that along with my invulnerability I was the shadow of death to monsters.

"So how's college been for you?" He asked

"Good actually graduated about a year ago, and work for a marine research team" I said

"Sweet" Nico replied with a grin

"What about you?" I asked

"Oh, I been in the underworld helping dad and all, plus when I need money he does have all the precious metals at his disposal" he said with a grin

"Yea lucky" I said laughing

We started walking towards camp and I seen all that I had missed. They had a new roll of cabins a better training arena. The dining hall had been expanded along with the campfire seating. I knew then who had designed it only one person could have in my eyes. Annabeth.

"How's Annabeth been" I asked

"She hasn't changed much she still hasn't dated anyone and still pissed the Hades of at you for doing, why did you break up with her any way?" He asked

I guess I stepped into that one "Long story short I did it for her" I answered.

"What" he asked

"Please man I don't want to go into it just leave it be" I answered a little harshly.

"Alright whatever you say" Nico responded

We reached the big house a few seconds later. We seen Chiron and Mr. D on the porch playing Pinochle.

"Percy, it's good to see you" Chiron said when we reached the steps.

"Yea you to Chiron, good morning Mr. D" I said

"Mornin Johnson" He replied

"So, Percy how have you been we haven't seen you in a while" Chiron asked me

"Pretty good" I answered

"So what's my schedule" I asked

"You have six classes a day and then whatever you wish to do" He told me

"Thanks, see you later" I told Chiron

I went and unpacked my things, then headed for the sword arena and my first class. It was going to be the Ares cabin and the Hermes Cabin. I thought about what I should do first with them.

"Okay guys my names Percy Jackson I'm the son of Poseidon and I'll be your new sword instructor so if the two cabin leaders will step forward please" I asked them

"What's up Percy you still a pain in the ass" Clarisse asked

"Only to stubborn children of Ares" I joked back

Over the years we had formed a good friendship her dad still hated me but I couldn't change that.

"Least I'm not a Seaweed Brain" she countered

"Fair Enough" I replied

"So for the second year and up start sparring with a partner, for the ones of you that this is your first year me and blockhead here are going to give you a demonstration" I told them

Clarisse and I began our match. She came at me like a whirl wind but I countered her. Then she lunged and as I went to dodge she yanked her blade to the side knocking me of balance then as I steadied myself she pulled one of the first tricks I'd ever learned and knocked my blade out of my hand.

She smiled and said "I win"

"Not so fast" I told her as she went in for the death blow(figuratively of course) that's when I pulled out my secret weapon my dagger shot to full length in my hand, and as she fell I rolled her over with my blade at her throat.

"Not today" I told her

As I helped her up she said "good move, I forgot about your dagger"

I was about to ask the class to analyze what happened when she walked into the arena, and when she saw me a murderous gleam went in to her eyes, and for the first time in a long time I was thankful that I was invincible. Because right now if I hadn't been I was going to be killed by my only love on earth Annabeth Chase.

What you think REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Annabeth's Pov

Five years ago my heart was broken. With no reason why or cause just bam he was through with me. He left me and never came back his name was Percy Jackson, a.k.a the asshole who ruined my life.

Since then my life has been hell, but manageable. I stayed on Olympus a lot of the time redesigning it after the Second Titan War. In my spare time I went to Yale University and received a Major in Architecture and was Valid Victorian of my class. I plan on starting my own firm in a few years. Right now though I'm still pretty occupied redesigning Olympus.

I still keep in touch with camp and I'm the current Greek Mythology teacher there. I haven't dated anyone since him, but I'm not trying too right now. I'm over Percy but that doesn't mean by a long shot that I've forgiven the bastard. After all he said to me and all the bullshit he told me about how I was his lifeline when he went into the Styx, how he would go to the ends of the Earth for me, or how he would rather die than see me hurt. Yea, you could say I hold a grudge.

"Hello, earth to Annabeth you still with me?" asked Thalia

"Yea, sorry zoned out there for a minute didn't I?" I asked her

"More like five minutes, what's with you you've been doing that a lot lately? She asked

"Nothing just thinking 'bout the past" I told her

"Uh just get over him already and move on Annabeth I'm tired of seeing thinking about it" she told me angrily

"I am over him thank you very much" I replied

"Yea, as in you still think about him you won't let it go and it eats at you on the inside and you know it" she said getting on a roll

"No it doesn't I just can't stand being wrong and you know it first I was wrong about Luke then Percy I can't stand it, and where do you get in telling me about boy troubles Miss Hunter of Artemis!" I shot back at her angrily

"Then why do you not get over it if it's just that?" she shouts back

"Look I'm okay, let's not fight over this no more we almost their" I told her calmly

"Alright, whatever you want so what do you think of the this new sword instructor Chiron told us about?" she said

I don't know he said he was one of the best he's ever seen." I told her

We were on our way back to Camp, in my Royal Blue Lamborghini, that my mom gave me when I completed collage, a year early to.

"Well I bet he's got to be good to get appraisal form Chiron" she said

"I think when we get there I'll go meet him and see what he's got" I told her starting to work out strategies in my head as I drove.

"And to see if he's cute" she said laughing at my face

"What, no of course not strictly to see if he deserves Chiron's approval" I said but my cheeks felt like they were on fire

"Suuure, I believe you" she said almost doubling over with laughter

"Gods, Thalia I hate you sometimes" I told her

"Love you to Annabeth" she said with a grin

We were about a ten minute drive from camp and the scenery was peaceful as I thought about this new instructor silently. He must be a demigod, and have exceptional skill for Chiron to hire him with such confidence. Wonder if he's as good as Percy. What the hell where did that come from you're over him he doesn't deserve you my mind practically shouted to me.

Still, I wonder what he's like and if I know him. I've met a lot of demigods over the years but none with as much prowess with sword as Percy not even Luke could beat him at the end. He was the best I ever seen but I wonder where he stacks on Chiron's list. Gods know how many heroes he's trained I thought as we drove in silence.

When we pulled up to the garage I noticed there being a new truck that I didn't recognize. It was a Pretty sea green almost like Percy's eyes. But as I thought it I realized that it couldn't be his truck he hasn't been here since we broke up, probably just because I've been thinking bout him my minds playing tricks on me.

So I parked my car and walked to the big house to tell Chiron that I was here and would start teaching in the morning.

"Hey, Chiron Mr.D" I said as I walked onto the porch

"Hello my child how have you been" he asked

"Good, I just ran by to tell you that I made it and would start teaching in the morning" I told him

"Okay I'll see you later" Chiron told us as he went back to his game of Pinochle

I was almost to my cabin when I heard a commotion come from the stadium and remembered the sword instructor. I headed to check him out to see what he looked like. When I got there I saw a muscular guy offering a hand to Clarisse and laughing, his black Hair still swaying in the wind a black knife in his hand.

He was back the Bastard came back to my favorite place. That's it I'm going to get my revenge right now, and pay him back for what he did.

As I started toward him he looked up and seen the look in my eyes and I could tell by his expression he knew, He was in a load of trouble. And Percy Jackson was right.

What did you think review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own Nothing

Okay in this particular story the curse of Achilles only protects Percy from knives, bullets, and such but as far as punching and kicking he can feel just no cuts or bullets.

Percy's Pov

All I had time to think was 'Oh Shit' before she was on me. Annabeth was furious, I've never seen her like this not even in the Second Titan War when Luke Attacked Chiron. Worst of all she knew where the one spot that would send me down to Hades and the way she looked I thought she was going to.

When she came to me from across the arena she pulled out her dagger and attacked me viciously. She is probably the best knife fighter on the face of the earth, and she was putting it all against me. I was hard pressed to defend myself; even losing my footing once or twice and having to jump back to avoid being punched in the face. I was in the middle of dodging one of her maneuvers when she gave me a good kick in the gut and knocked the air out of me, and while I was doubled up trying to catch my breath she gave me a knee to the nose and disarmed me, as far as she knew at least.

At the last second I pulled my dagger out and started fighting her knife to knife. She was more skilled than me with knives but I had more strength. She finally made her mistake when she went to punch me I was able to disarm her and knock her to the ground. I rolled on top of her and grabbed her hand to keep her from punching me again.

"Stop it, Annabeth this fight is over" I told her and spit some blood out of my mouth.

"Like hell it is" she said and tried to knock me off of her again

"Class dismissed, and Annabeth yes it is, I know your mad but this isn't the time or the place for us to settle this, now I'm going to let you up only if you give me your word you'll stop fighting" I told her

"Fine" she said through gritted teeth.

As I let her up she gave me a look that would give most people nightmares, but being that I already have them it had little effect on me. I went and cleaned my blades in the armory and talked to Jake for a little bit. Then I headed for lunch. When I got there the Athena Cabin was already there and almost all o them giving me dirty looks, except for a few of the younger ones who didn't know about me and Annabeth.

"I'd watch my back if I was you Percy" Nico told me on the way to the campfire.

"Why" I asked

"Rumor is that Friday at capture the flag, the Athena cabin is going to have it in for you, it not about winning its bout payback" he said with a hard expression.

"I figured as much, you got my back?" I asked him

"Yea so does the Ares, Apollo, and Hermes, by the way it looks" he said with a grin

"Everyone else allied with Athena?" I said with a grin myself

"You know it" he said with a little chuckle

We made it to the campfire and didn't really sing any just caught up with one another. When I headed to my cabin I knew it was going to be a rough summer. My cabin had been painted in the colors of Athena and ancient Greek pretty much calling me a few bad names and threats. I thought about how Annabeth had busted my face up and realized that I was going to have one helluva fight tomorrow night. Oh, well might as well get used to it, I thought.

I had one of the dreams that I hadn't had in a while, the one that I had a few days before I left Annabeth. I had it for a week before I broke up with her.

I was on the beach on a dark and stormy night. The ocean was restless and I could feel the presence. I knew who it was of course but I didn't acknowledge it.

"I told you to stay away from her Boy" it told me

"I have, I gave up my life because of it and you know it!" I told it back angrily

"Yet, you keep coming back why?" it asked

"I don't have to explain myself to you" I told it

"Oh, but Percy I already know" it said laughing as if sharing a good joke.

"Sure you do" I said I said sarcastically

"I'll tell you one more time if you start to make up with her I'll make sure that all of her dreams never come true" it said with sudden intensity

"You do and I'll make sure that you never grace anyone with your presence ever again" I told it with pure malice and determination in my voice

"Sure you will just remember, you are nothing compared to me" it said

That's when we stopped talking and it showed me the scenes that had always hated the most. It showed Annabeth getting fired and never hired, her degree from Yale would be refaced for some reason, she would be called worthless in the Architecture world wide, and all her goals and dreams would never come true.

"Just remember the power I hold" it said

I woke with a start breathing hard and in a cold sweat remembering the nightmare.

What did you think? I want to thank you all for your reviews and support I'll try and update every day or two.

Yours Truly,

DemiGod Wars


	4. Chapter 4

I Own Nothing

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a fire about a mile from my house so thing have been hectic. It stretched about 30 miles and was 2 miles wide; this is the first time I've been able to get on the computer.

I lied awake until the conch horn sounded that morning. I didn't sleep but for about 4 hours last night before the nightmare. When I walked out of my cabin I could tell it was going to be a hard day. We had capture the flag this evening and I had to face Annabeth again, the only question was would I tell her the truth or lie to her for her own safety. She hated me that much I could tell, but she also hated Luke but never gave up on I'm so I wondered if she would forgive me.

I thought about all this on the way to the dining pavilion. I didn't really eat anything that morning and went straight to the arena, it usually helped clear my head and help me think straight. When I got there Ms. O'Leary was there waiting for me. I had wondered yesterday where they had put her but didn't really have time to ask. I went over to her and scratched her behind the ears. She started barking, which is still about as loud as artillery cannon. When I turned around I seen why it was Thalia, she still looked sixteen and still looked pissed at me for some reason.

"Why did you come back Percy" she asked me not entirely angry but, there was still a little bit of happiness in her eyes but her voice wouldn't betray it.

"Well, Chiron asked me to for one, and I couldn't stay away any longer" I told her

"You know what you did to her?" she asked now clearly angry

I started to answer but she cut me off before I could " that would be a no, she loved you Percy and then you just up and stab her in the back like Luke did!" she practically shouted

"She believed that you loved her too you know, she always said 'he would die before he hurt me' well you blew that ship out of the water, you went broke her heart and never spoke to her again she was decimated, you come back and act like it never happened made it worse, she almost went to the hunt but she still loved you and couldn't get in, she gave you her all and you just throw it away, well what do you have to say for yourself Jackson?" she threw the words at me

That's when I made up y mind I would tell Annabeth what happened just not right now I would wait to see how things played out "For one Thalia it broke my heart too, I would never heart Annabeth never why do think I left, I did the only thing that would make her life better, if I would have stayed she would have been miserable, I would go to the depths of Tartarus to save her whatever punishment she would ever endure I would take it from her in a heartbeat, even if it meant my own life I don't care I'd do it but there something's that were more important to me for her I knew her goals and knew what she planned, but if she'd have stayed with me they would have never come true and I couldn't do that to her" I said with pure anger at what Thalia had said about me she would never understand until I told Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

"All in good time I can't tell you right now you wouldn't understand but don't be mad at me Thalia please I can't have two of the best friends that I'll ever had mad at me at the same time, I'll make sure to tell you later okay?" I asked

"Okay" she said at last

"So that was your raptor in the garage, huh?" she asked

"Yea a gift from my dad" I told her

"Will it go?" She asked

"You ain't kiddin, 800 horse power top speed of 220 and nos, not to mention can drive underwater, and on top of it without my control, its awesome" I said with a grin

"Cool, give me a ride some time" she asked

"Sure" I said with a grin as she walked of

I taught six of my classes with ease then went to the woods to see what monsters I could find around I needed a good challenge. I was about to be at Zeus's Fist when I heard the scorpion, excellent I thought.

I realized it was just Grover and Juniper.

"Peerrrccy" he bleated and gave me a big bear hug, or is it goat hug? Whatever.

"Hey G-Man how you been?" I asked

"Good, and if you will excuse us Juniper I need to talk to Percy in private" he told his now wife

"Okay Honey, it's good seeing you again Percy" and with that she disappeared

"So, what is it you want to talk about" I asked

"You know, who was that in that dream?" he asked

"What dream?" I asked

"you know damn well what dream, just because we have an empathy link doesn't mean I know everything, but not only that you look like shit how long did you sleep last night?" he asked

"Oh 'bout four hours" I stated

"And the person?" he pressed

"Just an old acquaintance don't worry about it man it's not important" I said trying to end the conversation

"Just the person who mad you break up with Annabeth?" he asked

"Grover I'll tell you about it in good time but for now drop it got it" I said with an edge of steel in my voice

"All right but I want to know" he said

"You will just let me handle some details first okay?" I asked

"Fair enough see you later man" he said and started walking away

Then the conch horn sounded signaling dinner and I slowly walked back to the Pavilion thinking about tonight and what was going to happen. I knew deep down it was going to be ruff but I didn't know what was going to happen. I couldn't bring myself to fight Annabeth Again, but I couldn't just let her beat the snot out of me either. I didn't know what I was going to do but, I knew I had to tell her soon or it would tear me apart.

What do you think Review and do my poll please and tell me what you think should Happen next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Thank for all your reviews and concern.

To IStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: yea I'm good thanks for your concern.

and

To BlackPanther101: I hope you like the chapter

As didn't really pay attention as Chiron announced the rules I was thinking more n strategy and trying to push Annabeth out of my mind until after the game. I went into what I like to call my strategy state of mind, which would make Annabeth just laugh if she ever knew about it. I knew that some of the Athena cabin were going to come after me, and I didn't want anyone else caught in the cross fire of the fight that was imminent tonight.

"Clarisse divide your cabin in two groups half attacking left flank, and the other half will stay and guard the flag, Conner Travis go right into the middle of 'em and try to draw as many people to them as possible, Apollo would do the same as Ares and provide support to everyone, and Nico help guard the flag" I decided before the game started.

"What about you?" Nico asked

"Well I think it's obvious that Athena's not out for victory tonight, they're here for me, so I'm gonna go right flank and wait for em to come get me" I said with a laugh

"Are you serious" Clarisse asked

"I've done my own scouting, don't worry I'll hold my own for a while, and it won't be all of them just the ones who were closest to Annabeth before I left" I said

"I don't like it, but it does make sense, good luck you'll need it" Nico said and prepared his gear.

When the conch horn sounded I took off at maximum speed tearing through the woods to where I figured I'd be stopped by the Athena cabin. I was right to, about halfway to the flag six of them jumped out wearing the symbol of an Owl. When they attacked it was a pretty fair fight, until someone said "Stop"

Then Annabeth stepped out and took of her helmet "This one's mine you guys get back to the game"

"You sure?" Malcolm asked

"Positive" she said

When they had left she said "It's time we settled this wouldn't you agree?" she said while taking out her knife

"I don't want to but if you think so, then I won't stop you" I told her

She just smiled and attacked me. She was the best there ever was no doubt, she knew that she could cut me but that didn't mean she could bloody me up some. First, she broke my nose. While she was attacking with her knife and I went for a block she did a round house kick, and the when I wheezed out my breath she came up with a double fisted upper-cut. I knew it was broken and once I got my breath simply straightened it, and went on fighting. Then she almost knocked one of my teeth out in her next few boxing moves, I didn't really fight back to my fullest, because I knew she deserved some payback on me for the hell I put her through. By the end of it I was on the ground with my nose and mouth bleeding, my eye I was pretty sure was going to be black in the morning.

"The brave Percy Jackson beaten by a girl" she gloated

"You broke my heart so I think you got off easy" she went on with a satisfied smirk

"You are such an idiot you know, you forgot about me you forgot about your lifeline" she said with such malice and conviction that I shot to my feet.

"What the" was all she had time to say before I had knocked her to the ground and go on top of her pinned her arms and legs

"I never forgot my lifeline, never" I said with so much fury in my voice that she looked shocked.

"I not only broke your heart I broke mine too, but I didn't do it for my own reasons I did it for you, all of it was for you!" I shouted at her

"How was it for me you never gave me a chance I never did anything wrong to you, I loved you and you left me how was that for me!" she yelled back

"Because if I didn't you future career would have never existed" I said back with pure steel in my voice.

"How!' she asked

"A one of the Olympians told me in a dream that if we didn't break up than they would go out of their way to make damn sure you never got your career, into the college you wanted, your name would have meant nothing to the architecture community, and you would go down in history as the only child of Athena to never have any credit and would have been publicly humiliated, I could never do that to you, but you ever dare say that I forgot my lifeline, I could never do that" I said with nothing but anger and malice in my voice

"What?" she asked clearly reeling

"You heard me I died the day I left you, you were and always will be the only one for me but I could never hurt you like they were planning" I said real quietly

"You mean I am the only one you've ever dated" she asked

"Yes" I said

"You did all that for me, why did you never tell me, I would have been okay as long as I had you" she said

"I couldn't risk it" I told her

"Percy whatever comes my way you are the only one I have ever and will ever want at my side" she said with affection.

"I feel the same way but I don't want to be the ruin of your career" I said

"You won't, just please come back" she said almost in tears

"Only if you're sure" I said

"I'm Positive, who was it anyway" she asked

I thought about it and said "It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" she said

"Annabeth please it not important, I won't tell you until we cross that bridge" I said helping her up and hugging her

"Okay" she said and with that leaned up and kissed me.

You know it's funny, you tell the love of your life you love her and why you left her in the first place then she kisses you and you hug in the middle of monster, and demigod infested woods, and you never hear when anyone else until, they come thundering towards you holding banners.

As it turned out Hephaestus had won the flag, which I wasn't upset with at all. Everyone was shocked to see what had transpired between me and Annabeth. We didn't tell them a word though, it was none of their business, and we would tell our friends later on this week what happened. As for now I seriously needed to take a shower and heel up from the ass-whoopin my girlfriend just gave me.

What did you think Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Percy pov

Annabeth and I were down at the beach this evening watching the sunset. We had been together for about a month and almost the entire Athena cabin hated with a few exceptions with the newer kids, some of the older ones had postponed their judgment, and others still hated me with a passion. We had been talking about where we were going to go this week during summer solstice.

"Well I might take a break and go home but I don't know yet" Annabeth had told me

"Know about what?" I asked her

"Whether my dad will be back" she said

"Where did he go" I asked

"They went to Japan for a year on one of his job calls" she said

"Does he like it over there" I asked

"Some he just doesn't like the language and the food" she said laughing

"What about you" she asked

"Well I don't know yet I haven't decided" I said with a grin

"What's there to decide about?" she asked

"Before I answer I have a question for you" I replied

"And what would that be Mr. Jackson?" she asked

"While we were apart you didn't happen to go to Greece to see the Parthenon, did you" I asked

"No, why" she replied with a grin

"Well I might just have 2 round-trip tickets and permission from a certain Lord of the sky to make a few flights that week" I said with a grin

"Really" she asked

"And I was wondering if you would do me the honor and accompany me there" I answered with a grin form ear-ear.

"Yes, of course I want to go" she said

"Good we leave the Friday before Summer Solstice" I told her

She was practically bouncing with excitement "I love you so much" she said while gripping me in a bear hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime" I told her

"Where are you going" she asked

"I've got to run to my see my dad for a minute" I told her

"Well I'll come with you" she said

"You can't this time we have something that we need to discuss" I told her

"Really and what would that be?" she asked cocking an eyebrow

"Can't tell it's about some business we discussed a while back" I said grinning

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" she said pecked me on the lips and went away. But I had seen the look in her eyes it had clearly said I know you're lying but I'll let you get away with it this time.

With that I went to my truck and start toward Olympus. I needed to talk with a certain goddess of Wisdom. It was a twenty minute drive and I took the peace in and thought about what I was going to do. I guess that they called me seaweed brain for a reason.

"When I got to the Empire State Building I used my card and went on up. She was waiting for me in her temple and I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

I bowed "Lady Athena" I said

"Perseus Jackson" she regarded me

"I know you don't like me, I deserve it, but I love your daughter as you do" I told her looking her in the eye

"Yes but you broke her heart didn't you" she said coolly

"I did it for her though as you know" I said

"Yes, so what is it that you would ask of me" she said

"I would like to have Annabeth's hand in marriage" I told her

"What have you done to make you think, that I would give you that" Athena replied

"Lady Athena, you and I both know I love your daughter and I believe she fills the same way" I said

"Yet, you left her for five years, and broke her heart" she said narrowing her eyes

"True, but we both know that I only did that for her own good" I said

"Then, why not stay away, like you did at first, I'm sure there are other fish in the sea, that don't have to be my daughter" she said with a grin at her own joke

"Because I love her, and you and I both know that I would give and do anything for her" I said starting to get angry

"You, say you love her, well prove it, tell me things about her that only her love would know" she said

"shelves being right, can't stand when people try to tell her what to do, she loves architecture, in the morning she grumpy as a minotaur and twice as stubborn, she thinks that she can do the best at everything, she's loyal to a fault, loves for me to tell her how much I love her and how dear she is to me, when she sleeps she often dreams of the building she designed with me and her together, she'll do anything or the ones she loves, she's the kindest person on the planet, and she won't give up on anyone that's dear to her" I said really starting to get angry

"Oh, I see, you know about her and appear to love her, but what will you do if I say no and don't give you my blessing?" she asked

"You already know, but I'll do it anyway, I gave up five years of me being in her life, I won't do again, I trying my best to do this the right way, my lady, but if you insist I will marry her anyway" I told her as serious as I could

"What would your father say?" she asked

I don't care what he says if either of you do or do not approve I'm going to do this and you know it, so please give me your blessing" I said

"If I did, how would you propose to her?" she asked

"I plan to propose at the Parthenon in Greece on the evening of the summer solstice" I told her

"And what of the ring" she inquired

"It is currently being made now in the forges of Lord Hephaestus himself" I stated

"What will it look like" she asked

"An embroided trident with and owl overlapping with a diamond in the middle" I said

"Color"she pressed

"White gold" I answered

"You seem to have gone into great detail, even before my permission" she stated

"Annabeth once told me you always had a plan" I told her

"Fair enough you have my blessing" she told me

"Thank you, my lady" I told her

With that I began the long wait to get back to Camp, and start planning for my proposal.

What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

Percy POV

We were on our way to the Parthenon, and I was as nervous as a man can be. Sure, I've fought armies, Titans, Gods, and the worst of all the monsters in Tartarus, but compared to what I was about to do I would gladly take it all at one time, without a sword, blindfolded, with no weapons, and one hand tied behind my back. Annabeth to my knowledge didn't know what this was about she just had a huge grin plastered on her face since we arrived yesterday. She was talking nonstop about all the designs and architecture of this building and that, and I was loving being with her.

We arrived at the Parthenon at the faintest glimpse of light from the sun. Apollo was being kid I guess and giving me a few minutes to compose myself. We were sitting on the bench waiting for sunrise so we could get a better view of the building. She was practically vibrating with excitement, and I was practically almost throwing up from nervousness. Now the sun was beginning to rise and we could see well. Annabeth was looking around in wonder dragging me all over the building telling me about support beams, angles at which they were held, how they made all the marble, why it lasted for so long, what she would improve on the design of the pillars, and a lot more that was making my head heart from trying to keep up with all of it.

We stayed there till about eight o'clock and sat down to catch our breath before heading to the next building she wanted to see, I decided it was now or never. I snapped my fingers and manipulated the mist and made all of the mortals leave, also revealing my surprise that I had had for Annabeth. I had lit the braziers to a blaze, and had polished everything making it look somewhat like it ancient self would have when it was first built.

She turned as I got down on one knee "Annabeth Chase, I love you with all of my heart, you are my only love, I would give everything just to be in your presence, You are the breath I breath and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, will you do me the greatest honor a anyone could ever have and marry me" as I finished up I pulled the ring out of my pocket and opened the case.

"Percy, I don't know what to say" she said looking back and forth at me and the ring

"Say yes Annabeth, please" I told her with pure passion in my voice.

"Of course it's yes Seaweed Brian" she said

I slid the ring on her finger and stood up and hugged her

"Did you do this traditionally, or are we going to have to run from my mother when she finds out" she said with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face

"Well, of course she knows, who do you think helped me with all of this" I said spreading my arms.

Her face turned into the picture of happiness. She was smiling from ear-ear and was hugging me. I felt like I was in isles of the blest.

It's been two months of planning and working around our schedules, but today is finally our wedding day. Guess where we're at: Olympus? Sanfrancico? Camp Half-blood? Wrong was at Montauk My second favorite place on earth. Annabeth was so excited and had been so happy for the last few weeks I thought she was going to explode from it, but she was able to contain herself.

We were about thirty minutes away from the wedding when it showed up. I knew it would make an appearance because of all the threats it had given me.

"Hello, Percy, you have defied my wishes, so tell me why I shouldn't destroy yours and Annabeth's life" Hera asked a.k.a. the BITCH

"Because Lady Hera if you do, no force on earth will stop me from destroying you god or no" I said with pure malice in my voice.

"Merely asking I have no intentions of messing up your lives, especially after how hard you worked for this wedding, quest from almost all the gods except me and I wonder why that is?" she said

"Well, last time we talked you were threatening Annabeth so that clears it up" I said

"Fair enough, but all the same I have a gift for you" she said

"What is it" I asked

She brought out a key.

"What this" I asked her

"That would be the key to any home you, pick that's for sale" she said with a smile

"Thank you, but first you have to swear on the River Styx that it will not hurt anyone in my family, including my wife" I said

"I swear, but really was that necessary" she asked

"My mother once warned me about a woman scorned" I said with a smile

"Good luck" she said and found her seat.

a few minutes later the wedding started. Annabeth's dress was amazing. It was sea-green with an owl embrioded on the back; she looked like a million drachma. Once we were married we went to the reception and received a bunch of congratulations from people. When we left I thought about a how our relationship had grown.

From friends to best friends to dating- horrible brake up to husband and wife. Whatever fate had in stored for us in the future I knew we could take it with each other at our sides. The future looked bright and full of hope and it was going to stay that way.

THE END


End file.
